An Observer's Tomorrow
by The Master of Dimensions Jr
Summary: Byleth was an observer, staying in the background to watch the world progress. There were few moments where he had to step in and be active, all of which took place since teaching the Black Eagles. Now he has to intervene once more when the Immaculate One proves to be difficult to defeat. Major spoilers. Crimson Flower Ending AU. BylethxEdelgard. Inspired by XC2 & its OST.
1. An observer's tomorrow

Humanity.

It was what made the distinction, now more than ever as he stood alongside Edelgard in the final clash against the Immaculate One. The capital city of Fhirdiad was in flames, constantly fed by the fallen bodies and spilled blood of dedicated soldiers and innocent civilians unable to escape the war grounds. The Black Eagle Strike Force and its allies clashed with the remnants of the Knights of Seiros and Kingdom army combined, having opened the way for the Adrestian Emperor and her professor to engage in the ultimate battle that would decide Fódlan's fate.

To Byleth, he was nothing more than an observer, one who would merely watch events unfold before his eyes as a result of decisions being made. He had followed along paths and decisions made by others on his behalf. Jeralt. Rhea. Even Edelgard to a certain degree. Though it was because of her involvement five years ago that he made a drastic choice, the first one he ever made in his life that had resulted in significant consequence.

It resulted with him and the students that believed in him to join her crusade against the Church of Seiros.

Even after knowing of what she did and of her ties with those who slithered in the dark, Byleth made the choice to side with Edelgard in the war. He was not so much as an observer now that he played an active role as her teacher, even before the assault on Garreg Mach Monestary that initialized the war.

But even after his reawakening five years later and reuniting with Edelgard and the rest of his former students, Byleth felt that he was relegated back to being an observer, but at the same time he was not. To watch over Edelgard pursue her ambitions. Yet his presence alone, according to her, was what helped her remain herself and not become the cold tyrant with a heart of ice she could've become.

In any case, he watched her push and advance on her plans to unify Fódlan, from seizing the Leicester Alliance to overcoming Dimitri. And now, here they are, her ambitions reaching their climax.

"_Give it back!_" the Immaculate One hissed, her maddening rant bringing the former mercenary's attention back to the battle.

Again, what did she mean by that? As far as Byleth knew, informed from his late father's journal, Rhea had done something to him since his birth, which in turn introduced him to the mysterious girl who called herself Sothis in his mind. The girl who shared her name with the goddess of Fódlan. The girl that _was_ the goddess of Fódlan.

"When humanity stands strong and people reach out for each other… there's no need for gods," Edelgard firmly declared, undaunted by the Immaculate One's growls. "Rhea. Your reign of tyranny is over."

"_Haaaahh…_"

It was clear that the Immaculate One was not going down without a fight as she opened her jaw, preparing for a powerful breath razing. Edelgard looked towards Byleth, their connection fully synchronized as their eyes locked upon each other. A nod from him was all the assurance she needed to push.

"The time has come."

Edelgard and Byleth charged forward, gripping their Relics on hand tightly after evading the Immaculate One's flames. Flanking her from both sides, they readied themselves to slay the false beast that masqueraded in the light.

"I'm ending this once and for all!" Edelgard shouted, leaping high into the air alongside Byleth. Aymr raised high over her head, this was her moment. "Haaaa…!"

"_ROOOOOAAAAAARRR_!"

A powerful shockwave emanated from the Immaculate One's desperate bellow, combined with additional flapping of her wings. The underestimation of her near divine powers showed as both Edelgard and Byleth were knocked out of the air, unable to connect with their attacks.

Due to the power of her Crests, Edelgard landed safely on her feet. The forceful display pushed her back. However, her heels slid into rubble, throwing her off balance and forcing her to land on her back due to Aymr's weight.

"Aah!" Edelgard was able to sit up, only to discover the Immaculate One had placed her full attention on the vulnerable emperor.

"_Rebellious scion of House Hresvelg, burn in the eternal flames_!" the Immaculate One roared, opening her mouth wide and unleashing the inferno upon the sole spot where Edelgard was.

Edelgard felt the heat consume her as she had no way to fully protect herself.

Only to discover her body was not burning as she thought.

Her eyes widened in horror. Someone else was taking the full brunt of the Immaculate One's fire. The combination of the Sword of the Creator and his own divine powers was what was slicing the stream of flames meant for her. The Sword of the Creator was glowing even brighter than before. A vicious red that one could mistake for overheat.

"Professor!" Edelgard cried, but was silenced when an arm was lifted before her.

"… You've done enough, Edelgard," Byleth spoke, his voice tempered and calm as always, even in the face of adversity. "Allow me to take over."

"No! We're doing this together!" Edelgard refuted, attempting to get back on her feet. A sharp pain in her right ankle prevented her from standing, causing her to fall back on her behind. "Aah…!"

"Edelgard," Byleth spoke again. "Your wish for this world… It's for humanity to be free from those like Rhea."

"Th-That's right, but… why are you bringing this up now?" Edelgard question, an apprehensive hand grasping upon her once closed-off heart.

She heard him sigh before watching him take a more resolute stance against the Immaculate One's unrelenting flames. The light from the Sword of the Creator began to grow in intensity.

"For what I am about to do, I'm afraid… I will no longer have a place in your world."

"Wh-What?!" Edelgard coughed, not believing what she was hearing. After sharing what he meant to her before invading Fhirdiad, this was practically insulting. "My teacher, there's always a place for you in my world! You belong to a very meaningful place in my world! You…! … _You are my world…_"

"… Edelgard…" Byleth addressed her one last time as he finally dispelled the last of the Immaculate One's judgment. The creature herself was out of breath, glaring hatefully at the two. "… Thank you… for giving me a choice." He started to walk forward, closer to the Immaculate One, yet his voice was still loud and clear in the emperor's ears despite the raging flames and wild war cries surrounding them. "I've watched you grow into a fine woman, even though I had missed five years. I can see the difference between then and now. Your story is coming to its end. Allow me to close the book for you."

"This isn't the classroom anymore," Edelgard shook her head. "And why are you talking like that?"

"You've carved this path while I was simply by your side, watching you grow and giving you the needed guidance," Byleth continued, coming to a stop once he was halfway between her and the Immaculate One. "But now, this time, I must step in. Call it… divine intervention, if you must. There's something only I can do. Something I already know despite never doing it before."

While Edelgard attempted to comprehend her professor's cryptic words, faint shouts of her name and title were reaching her from behind. She turned and discovered Hubert and the main components of the Black Eagle Strike Force catching up to the castle front.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Hubert immediately questioned, coming to her side alongside Ferdinand and Dorothea.

"Oh dear, I can tell that's a sprained ankle from all the way over here," Dorothea covered her mouth in shock. "Don't worry, Edie, a quick Heal spell should suffice."

While Linhardt was the designated healer of the strike force, he was out of breath and held up by Caspar after climbing the steps while Petra and Bernadetta caught up to the emperor. Dorothea placed her hands on the affected ankle and casted her spell, reducing the pain and swelling.

"Edelgard, what is going on?" Ferdinand demanded once Dorothea finished her healing, having had the courtesy to at least wait until she was stable before pressing for details. "Where is the professor?"

Though the pain in her ankle had diminished greatly, Edelgard didn't stand up immediately, only to indicate with a pointing finger to answer Ferdinand's question.

All eyes were upon Byleth as his back was to them, all widening as they watched him raise the Sword of the Creator high into the air… and impale himself through his chest cavity.

"Professor!" they all cried out, Edelgard's and Bernadetta's voices being the loudest.

At that moment, a surge of red energy consumed his form. The Sword of the Creator appeared to be disintegrating, starting with the tip that protruded from his back. He was consumed by a bright light, its harsh rays even being too much for the Immaculate One to watch. Baleful shockwaves resounded from his location. A tempest of power was roused.

When the light dimmed and Byleth was visible once more, it would've seemed that all was well. He was still standing and still alive if the radiation of power upon his body was of any indication. But upon being fully visible before their mortal eyes, they noticed one different detail.

His hair.

It was remarkably long to the point that it extended down his back and flowed like his overcoat's sleeves, thick, and dark green.

His body was bathed in soft golden light. Though he was weaponless, his posture showed no fear in the eyes of the Immaculate One. Even more peculiar was the sudden change in the Immaculate One's demeanor as she gazed upon Byleth.

"_M-Mother…_"

"'Mother'?!" the Black Eagle Strike Force repeated incredulously, exchanging confused glances among one another before placing all eyes back on Byleth.

Byleth had said nothing in response to all the reactions occurring around him, only to look at his hands to measure the differences between before and now for himself. His sudden stunt of self-impalement was instinctual despite the initial doubts he harbored. Now that the deed was done, a familiar presence he missed for quite a long time now felt more prominent now more than ever. The words she said long ago about being bound to his soul forever now made sense, as well as the recovery of her former self within the presence of the Immaculate One.

"Professor!" Edelgard called out.

"_Still your tongue, traitorous wench_!" the Immaculate One growled. "_My mother has returned at long last_!"

"My teacher… this can't be what you meant," Edelgard mumbled, realizing what he meant when he said he had no place in the world she was building.

"_Mother… I…_" the Immaculate One continued, stopping when Byleth held a hand up.

"… Enough," Byleth finally spoke. "You've been through a lot, child. Rest."

A pulse of light, a Sublime Surge, ejected out of his hand had instantly encapsulated the Immaculate One, binding her in place, much to everyone's surprise. A swirl of energy gathered around the draconic creature, slowly building up. The display was like watching the formation of the cosmos above. Edelgard finally willed herself to her feet, much to Ferdinand's surprise and Hubert's protests. Her ankle hadn't fully recovered, but she ignored the lingering pain to catch up to her professor. Even with these newer changes contradicting to her preference to Byleth's original appearance, she still regarded him as her one and only teacher.

"My teacher," Edelgard panted upon reaching him. Byleth's otherwise emotionless gaze warmed upon laying his eyes upon her. Her heart leapt at sensing the familiarity. The Byleth standing before her was still the same Byleth she learned under. And for that, she was grateful and content. "How… No, now's not the time for that. But you have to tell me everything once this is all over."

"… Edelgard," Byleth responded, his eyes looking into hers. He could see the longing, affection, and desperation behind those lilac-colored pupils. "I can't explain it."

"I see," Edelgard smiled. "I suppose the mystery does add to your charm, as much as I dislike being kept in the dark."

"That's not what I meant," Byleth solemnly shook his head, confusing the emperor.

"Okay, that's enough with the secrets," Edelgard frowned. She felt she was losing control over the situation with Byleth constantly talking cryptically. "What are you doing? What is going on? Why did Rhea call you her mother?"

"There's no more time," Byleth shook his head again, turning to face the Immaculate One, who was now struggling to break out of the swirling energy sphere he had bound her in. "This is to realize your dream, for humanity to be free. I must take her away."

It didn't take long for further realization to dawn upon Edelgard as her composure was soon tossed aside. She grabbed his free arm and did what no one would've expect an emperor of her stature would do. She pleaded for her life.

"My dream… It won't come true if you're not in it," Edelgard began, attempting to tug him away. "Haven't you realized how important you are to all of us? To me, my teacher? Even if your bloodline is shared with someone as despicable as Rhea, you're still my teacher. Please! There's got to be another way."

"Edelgard, tell me," Byleth prompted. "… Do you… love this world?"

"This world… You're asking if I love this world now?" Edelgard reiterated. "I don't know how to answer it after everything that has happened. You know of my past, what I've gone through to get where I am. I even started this war to dismantle the oppressive system of Crests and the Church's long corrupted control over Fódlan's history."

"A simple yes or no would suffice," Byleth blinked.

"I… Yes… I do," Edelgard contemplated, smiling sincerely as she looked him in the eye. He was the only one to bring out her inner emotions, evident as her eyes were slowly stung with unshed tears. "It's because you're the light of this world that I've come to love it. The light that still need to rebuild Fódlan with. Please, Professor, don't do this."

"It's because you love this world that I must, because I've come to love this world as well," Byleth replied, pulling his arm out of Edelgard's grasp to fish out something from within his overcoat's confines. He tossed her a small leather bag, which contained something small and roundish upon feeling the contents with the tips of her fingers. "It's something I planned to gift you at some point in the future."

"You still can," Edelgard attempted to return the small leather bag, but Byleth refused. She pressed it into him. "If it's too early to give me this, then do it when the time is right. You have to be here to do it."

"Your Majesty, that's enough," Hubert's voice interrupted.

Edelgard found herself surrounded by Ferdinand and Caspar, each grabbing a side of her. She wasn't going to leave Byleth without a fight, even if it meant fighting her now traitorous friends, as well as a traitorous retainer as Hubert had used a minor binding spell to temporarily seal her movements, allowing Ferdinand and Caspar to carry her off without resistance, at least until she resorted to use the entirety of her strength to break free.

"Professor!" Edelgard cried out, viciously struggling against her dark bonds. Caspar went to seize her legs while Ferdinand managed her upper half. "Professor Byleth! Don't!"

"You don't need me anymore, Edelgard," Byleth managed a small yet sorrowful smile as he turned to face her one last time. "You've learned all that I taught you. Now go off into the world and apply all that you have learned. And the rest of you Black Eagles, thank you. For everything."

"It has been the highest of honors working and learning under you, Professor," Hubert bowed solemnly.

"Don't worry, Professor, we'll take care of Edelgard for you," Ferdinand promised.

"But on the condition that you return to us after you take care of Rhea," Caspar added. "That light show you're hosting right now looks pretty dangerous and explosive."

"It _is_ explosive, Caspar!" Edelgard reprimanded. "He's going to blow himself and Rhea up! Why aren't you stopping him?"

"Edelgard," Dorothea sighed, walking up to her and placing a tender hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you got to believe in him like you've always done. The professor has always found a way to return to us, if you recall the Sealed Forest five years ago and him returning to us months ago."

"Y-Yeah, you have to!" Bernadetta begged, wringing her hands together. "Because I don't want to say goodbye to him forever either." She then addressed Byleth. "I-I know that we still need you around. I'm able to leave my room more often because of you!"

"I have the missing… erm, I will miss you too, Professor, but may the spirits be guiding you back to us as our friends are saying," Petra managed to share.

"You're really one-of-a-kind, Professor," Linhardt commented, stifling a yawn. "If you don't mind when you're done with your business here, I'd like to study you in depth. I want to know how your Crest gave you your new transformation and powers. Well, that's assuming that you do return, but it will truly be an unfortunate shame if it's not the case."

"How can you all just say that and accept everything the way it is?" Edelgard implored, ceasing her struggling to conserve energy. "Everyone, please listen. There has to be another way. Professor Byleth resorted to this because of my carelessness. Now that we're together, our powers combined can end Rhea for good, without having Byleth sacrifice himself."

"Lady Edelgard," Hubert approached her, shaking his head dourly. "It's time to let go. If you truly love him, then let him go. Live the life he's helped you achieve. I, alongside your Black Eagle Strike Force, will always be here for you."

Edelgard never felt such an intense turmoil rending her emotional insides asunder, not since the guilt and despair she felt five years ago when Byleth had fallen into a seeming bottomless chasm during the assault on Garreg Mach. Those feelings were resurfacing, conflicting against her desire to honor Byleth's final request to live. She was finally honest with herself and her true feelings towards her teacher, but for cruel fate to come in between them once more was becoming really troublesome.

Though Hubert's spell had worn off and she could easily break out of Ferdinand and Caspar's hold, her warring emotions had managed to leave her unable to move except to tightly hold onto the small leather bag concealed within a fist. Resigning to let her friends take her away no matter how much her heart ached. Both at a logical and at an emotional perspective, Edelgard saw reason. If she continued to resist, chances were that none of them would survive the blast. Edelgard was not a person of faith, but it was only because of Byleth that he gave her something, or rather someone, to believe in.

"All of you!" Byleth yelled, his Sublime Surge upon the Immaculate One escalating in brilliance and pressure. The Immaculate One was thrashing about fruitlessly within. "Go as far away as you can! Now!"

"Understood," Hubert nodded, turning to Petra and Bernadetta. "You two are fast on your feet. Faster than most of us at the moment. Find any of our remaining allies and see to it that they retreat from the city immediately."

"I will be following, Hubert," Petra nodded, running off in one direction while Bernadetta went off to the other direction while fighting through her rising anxiety.

"The rest of you, with me," Hubert motioned. "We all make it out alive, but in the worst-case scenario, protect Her Majesty's life above your own. But in all seriousness, do make it out alive and one piece."

"Got it," Ferdinand, Caspar, Dorothea, and Linhardt nodded.

"… Byleth."

Edelgard lifted her head up as her friends began their retreat from the front of Fhirdiad's castle, watching as Byleth's form became smaller from the distance. Before he was completely out of view, she could see him turn to her direction one last time to share a smile as bright as his current countenance, strangely assuaging her fears and calming her ravaged heart.

"It's time we ended this," Byleth resumed his attention back on the Immaculate One, increasing the volatility of his Sublime Surge. The sphere grew bigger and was liable to burst. "It's time for us to leave this world to the hands of humanity."

"_Guaaagh…_!" the Immaculate One groaned, her eyes focusing on a small figure that now stood alongside Byleth, a figure who shared identical hair with him. Even as she knew of her immanent destruction, she finally felt peace for the first time in centuries upon seeing her visage once more. "_… M-Mother…_"

"_Honestly, I can't leave you alone without the fate of many lives being at risk_," Sothis huffed, her expression softening as her eyes went back and forth between Byleth and her wayward daughter. "_Quite the turn of events we've faced since you took up the role of a teacher, huh?_ _I've been with you every step of the way, especially now that we're bound to each other's souls._"

"…" Byleth said nothing; he usually didn't have much to say to Sothis, as talkative as he was.

"_But… I didn't think it was all bad, seeing your little kids all grown up and taking charge of their own destinies_," Sothis continued. Her ethereal form floated towards the Immaculate One's head to lay upon it. Her daughter closed her eyes, peace overtaking her as her scales began to break off and shower within the sphere like aimless white petals. A rebirth for humanity, so to say. "_Now it's your turn. I want to hear you say it. What was it like, being alive?_"

"Well…" Byleth thought back to all his memories, to when he visited Garreg Mach, when he got to teach the Black Eagles for the first time, and when he first met Edelgard at Remire Village.

As Sothis listened to his answer, it only confirmed to her what a wonderful journey she and Byleth had undertaken. And as one who was the goddess, she could hear pleas requested from heartfelt desires, particularly one strong one who was moving farther and farther away. One who would do anything to see her boy's face at least one more time.

The Sublime Surge had reached its pinnacle. The energy condensed into a cosmic star about to rupture, having built itself around the Immaculate One as its unstable core. Cracks had spread throughout the sphere's surface, finally detonating and immolating within its wide radius.

Having reached the front gates of Fhirdiad, the Black Eagle Strike Force couldn't afford to look back upon hearing the massive explosion. However, Edelgard, who refused to turn away, witnessed the light overtake the sight of Fhirdiad Castle and gradually the rest of the city as it was catching up to her and her company. Ferdinand and Caspar shifted her body so that they would protect her from the incoming blast. Though as they did so, the last thing any of them would hear was a pleading word escaping their emperor's lips.

"BYLETH!"

* * *

**This came about after listening to "The Tomorrow with You" of the **_**Xenoblade Chronicles 2 **_**OST. It's such an emotionally moving piece of music. It prompted combining the Crimson Flower ending with the XC2 ending with the difference being being Rhea not so easy to take down and thus Byleth resorting to tap into more of Sothis's powers to finally stop her. And Sothis's powers, including the long-haired transformation with no dragon form and frequently mentioned Sublime Surge, came from her incarnation in **_**Fire Emblem Heroes**_**.**

**I also was going to attempt to make Byleth gender-neutral, but my preference for Byleth being male won over. It made things easier and more consistent to do so, but if you wanted female Byleth, then simply replace the pronouns. While I'm fine with either Byleth being paired with Edelgard as Byleth is still Byleth, I'll stick to what I know and prefer.**

**The aftermath, inspired from "One Last You", sung by Jen Bird and also from XC2, will be next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	2. To a new tomorrow

**Time to roll credits and credit music. Sothis, play "Edge of Dawn".**

**… ****Wait, that's not right. Not for this case.**

**Let's try this again****…**

**Poppi, play "One Last You".**

* * *

**_Five years later…_**

"Are you sure you don't need any help lifting those logs? It isn't right to let a lady do all the heavy lifting."

"Thank you for your consideration, but I prefer to work alone. I can manage, as you could attest."

"Heh, either way, you're welcome to join the wife and I for dinner tonight. We love having you over. And the gal's grown real fond of you, sees you as a shining example for women everywhere. Strong, smart, beautiful, and quite young and accomplished for your age."

"I don't know about that, but I appreciate the comment, nonetheless. I've kind of grown fond of you two and the rest of the villagers as well. Very well. And thank you."

"Of course! We look after one another here. We're one big happy family, even happier since we survived that war. And of course, we welcome new members like yourself to the fold, for those needing a new start since the war ended."

"And again, I'm grateful for such hospitality. That you accepted me so readily, even though I… I haven't said much about myself since I got here."

"Sometimes, there isn't a need for words. I can tell you've been nursing a wounded heart. I've seen people like you before, and a small village like ours is usually a good place to make that start. That, and you're always wearing that really lovely ring on your finger despite not being married. That alone speaks your story."

"This ring… It's my most prized possession, the only belonging from a past life I took with me when I moved here. I can't bear to remove it even for a moment."

"I see. That explains your lack of interest in pursuing other men… or women, as I've seen such couples from time to time. Fortunately, our village isn't so backwater that we wouldn't be so intolerant of what goes on for the rest of Fódlan. Times are always changing, but one thing is certain. We're all human, and we all must work together to make the most of this life we have."

"I agree. And… I assure you there will be a time when I'll open up and share more of my story."

"No rush, my dear. I'm heading home now. Don't stay out too late, ya hear?"

After receiving a nod from the young woman, the woodcutter went on his way. While the young woman with the exotic hair color assured him that she was fine to finish for the day, her natural expression still felt off. The smile she held, as many would call it, never reached her eyes. Same as all her past smiles since she moved in within the last year.

The young woman who helped woodcutters of a small, practically nameless village within former Adrestian territory. The young woman of extraordinary strength with a mysterious past. The young woman that was once known as Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Pushing her casual side ponytail over her shoulder, she glanced through the trees and bathed her face in the red-orange light of the coming eventide. Another peaceful day had passed. Another peaceful tomorrow was promised. The peace she worked so hard to achieve, but not without heavy losses. The heaviest of them all resulted in the ring she wore on her left hand. Ironically the only source of comfort she had left in this world along with her memories.

Finding a seat on a fallen tree trunk nearby, she gazed upon the beauty of its glittering jewels, thinking back to how she first discovered it all those years ago. This wasn't the first time she reminisced, nor was it would be her last to look back.

The day after her last day with him.

* * *

**_Five years ago…_**

"_Keep searching! Every rock and pebble you find! I don't care how long it takes! Turn every last one of them!"_

_The harsh order of the Adrestian Emperor echoed throughout the empty space of what was once the capital city of Fhirdiad, now mostly reduced to a smoldering crater of its former self. The rubble of all buildings had scattered. Scorched pieces that were scales shed from the Immaculate One littered themselves among the rocks. The castle itself was blown apart, barely recognizable. A day had barely passed since the fall of the Immaculate One, resulting in victory for the Adrestian Empire and ultimately the unification of Fódlan under Edelgard's rule._

_Many able-bodied soldiers, along with the Black Eagle Strike Force, were excavating through Fhirdiad's remains, or rather what didn't get vaporized, despite their recent injuries. Caspar lead through example and dug through the earth to prove he wasn't worn out. Ferdinand supervised on a far end from Edelgard. Petra and Bernadetta were to keep their eyes open for any sign. And Linhardt staved off drowsiness by restoring the stamina of the soldiers._

"_Your Majesty, this isn't a productive use of our post-battle period," Hubert interjected. "We are all still recovering from the final battle against the Church of Seiros. Not even you have fully recovered from your minor injuries."_

_A few bandages on her face and a cast wrapped around her ankle did not stop her from returning to Fhirdiad to find her beloved mentor. _

"_This pain is nothing compared to losing him," Edelgard glared at her most trusted aide. "If this was five years ago, you'd be overcome with joy."_

"_That was then, and this is now," Hubert shook his head before bowing. "My sincerest apologizes and condolences, Your Majesty."_

"_There's no need for condolences, Hubert, because he's alive," Edelgard growled. "He's alive! He has to be!"_

"_Edie, please," Dorothea pleaded. "Look, this isn't any easier on us, you know. We all loved the Professor—."_

"_Excuse me?" Edelgard interrupted, deathly calm as she slowly approached the former songstress. Though she stood her ground, Dorothea showed clear signs of distress and worry as she inadvertently peered through the emperor's lilac eyes. "Did you say 'loved' him? You, who would flirt and tease the hearts of noble and commoner alike, dare use that word in association with him?" Dorothea would describe the look in Edelgard's eyes then as the abyss condensed by a multitude of cracks that once formed a perfect mirror. "I see now. You must be beyond rapture. All this drama just feeds into this perfect little opera of my circumstance you've concocted. How simple it is to mock me for all I lost in exchange for everything else I gained."_

"_Your Majesty, I'm afraid I will have to insist you getting some rest right now," Hubert sighed. "This is turning out to be a repeat performance of five years ago. You are not in the right mind, and the longer we stand out here looking for a body that's most likely been obliterated from existence—."_

"_That's enough out of you, Hubert!" Edelgard screamed, gripping her hair buns out of sheer frustration. "I should have had you in chains for your all your treasonous talk!"_

_Edelgard stumbled forward, her hands moving to her temples. Without saying a word, Dorothea took her by the arm and led the trembling emperor away while Hubert immediately took up supervising her half of the soldiers as to not overburden Ferdinand. The songstress led her friend to a remote part of the destroyed capital city, where intrusions wouldn't catch them off guard._

"_Edelgard, I'll forgive you for your unkind words only if you comply with Hubie's request for rest," Dorothea began, her hands placed on Edelgard's shoulders. "__It's as Hubie said. __We're not going through this again. We're nipping this in the bud and not letting you spiral downward."_

"_We won't be 'going through this again', Dorothea," Edelgard assured firmly, keeping a hand on her aching forehead while her other hand pushed Dorothea's hands off. "And I don't need forgiveness. All I need…."_

_She was shaking again, her remaining sanity tearing itself apart. As composed as she was capable of being, even Dorothea could see the façade completely crumble before her eyes. Edelgard was Edelgard, not a cold-hearted despot. Her humanity was retained because of him. She needed comfort now. Dorothea pulled her into her arms for an embrace. Edelgard didn't resist as she broke down completely, hiding her face from the world within the taller woman's shoulder._

"_Oh, Edie," Dorothea whispered, placing her hands on her head and back. "Oh, honey, just let it all out."_

"_That wasn't… supposed to be our last day together," Edelgard croaked. "… I… I can't…"_

"_You can get through this," Dorothea promised. "We all can."_

"_I'm a monster… the worst of them all… I led him to his demise… and for what?!" Edelgard breathed heavily, reddened eyes glaring up to Dorothea's sympathetic gaze. "A world of peace without him?!" _

"_Stop it," Dorothea pulled her in closer, placing Edelgard's head back into her shoulder. "If Professor Byleth were to hear this, he'll be rolling in his grave."_

"… _There can't be a grave if there's no body," Edelgard mumbled, her face hidden in Dorothea's shoulder. "After losing so much in my life to achieve peace and destroying the current Crest system, I can't lose him. I just… can't."_

"_Edie, I know how much the Professor means to you, but why are so intense over this?" Dorothea asked, ignoring the slight wetness she could feel on her shoulder where Edelgard's face pressed upon._

_As to answer her question, Edelgard pushed herself out of Dorothea's embrace. With a shaky hand, she willed it to pull out a small leather bag hidden within her dress. She presented the bag to Dorothea, who she silently prompted to investigate. Dorothea widened the mouth of the bag and allowed the solitary content to fall into her open palm. _

_A beautiful ring with mysteriously colorful jewels. _

_It all started to make sense to the songstress now, looking at the ring before lifting her gaze back up to Edelgard, whose weary lilac eyes were devoid of life and hope._

* * *

Of course she had regretted her harsh treatment to her friends all those years ago, even as they were quick to forgive her. Her most loyal aide was correct in his assessment that she had not been in the right state of mind, only made worse because of her desperation to find him. It was though time had come to a cold standstill for her despite the world around her moving forward.

As though the flowing sands of time were obstructed upon.

The world felt empty and hollow inside.

The only source of warmth existing only in her memories of him, as her teacher and one of her trust confidants.

He that lifted her out of the darkness and letting her soar to freedom.

Her memories of him were shared throughout the rest of her dear friends. Their connection with him resonated with her. It was because of their continuous support that she was able to resume her responsibilities and follow through with her promises of a better future for Fódlan.

It had helped that they all carried a piece of their beloved mentor's influence, keeping themselves true to the paths they've carved into the while one path to a future she wanted to walk upon was made unavailable due to his absence, it did allow her to travel down different turns to achieve the remainder of her goals. Even if the purpose had been to keep her mind off her missing teacher.

A crunchy rustling snapped her out of her thoughts. From her seat on the fallen tree, she glimpsed at a small snake slithering in the dark covers of the foliage. The snake peaked its head out before retreating underground, never to be seen again.

She frowned briefly, those beings she was forced to seek aid from coming to mind. Her so-called uncle and his subordinates. She calmed herself. There was no point in getting worked up over threats that no longer walked this world. She knew that their paths would cross shortly after Fódlan's unification and it was then that she would exterminate these arrogant rats that believed could control her after the fall of Seiros.

As she had promised to herself and to everyone that suffered by their hands, including and especially him for losing his father, those who slithered in the dark were no more.

* * *

**_Over two years ago…_**

_Maintaining the current peace was difficult enough with placating certain people that opposed her system of meritocracy, particularly former nobles that were initially set for life until the Adrestian Emperor had renounced all nobility. Edelgard knew who was trying to stir up the revolt and complicate her affairs to usurp control from her. _

_The sinister whisperings of Lord Arundel and his ilk trying to break her back into their control._

_Little were they able to foresee beyond their hubris was Edelgard's own investigation of their secret base hidden far east of Adrestian territory in the easternmost mountains of Hrym. The underground city, Shambhala. To kill them at the source._

_It took a couple of years for Edelgard's reign to fully stabilize after taking over Faerghus, ensuring all internal affairs went smoothly and the desired equality had been established among all classes of people, be it commoner or noble. And at the meantime in the months that followed, Hubert had conducted his business in the shadows, his number of sources having grown under the united Fódlan, which helped him finally isolate the home base of those who slithered in the dark._

_Neither Thales or his people had foreseen the sudden counterattack of the Empire, just as they were blindsided by the siege on Arianrhod, the Fortress City, years ago and losing their own Cornelia in the process. The final mission of the Black Eagle Strike Force that will ensure true lasting peace within the continent. _

_As agreed upon, Edelgard would lead the assault and strike the heart of the city, where the Agarthan leader had hidden himself while the rest of the strike force and their allies would storm the city and kill every last one of the vile Agarthans. _

_And so, the attack commenced._

"_Oh, dearest 'niece'," Thales panted, slightly slouching over to recover from his hit. "I never imagined you'd take such an initiative against me. And after all that I've done to feed your flames."_

"_I'm not the only one who wants to 'thank' you for everything you've done," Edelgard glared, pointing her weapon at the Agarthan leader's head. A simple sword of elegant make with absolutely no association with Crests. She had forgone her use of Aymr after the Immaculate One's demise, renouncing any ties she had left with those who slithered in the dark. "As a matter of fact, there's another young woman who lent me her power this day and is currently tearing your forces apart alongside my Black Eagle Strike Force. I'm here on the behalf of many who lost their lives to your machinations."_

"_You were always too naïve to see the bigger picture, Your Majesty," Thales sneered. "The moment the last child of the goddess had been done away by your hand was the moment that we would begin our ascension. That we would finally retake our rightful place as the true authority of the land."_

"_The lack of sunlight has obviously fueled your delusions to a dangerous extreme," Hubert chuckled darkly, taking his place next to Edelgard. "It's over for you and your people, Thales. You will not see the light of day again. I shall see to your painful demise myself."_

"_Truly a shame you had to turn on me," Thales mocked. "Considering that you've done us another favor, naïve niece."_

"_I have nothing left to do for you," Edelgard growled. "Except to take your life by my blade."_

"_So hasty as always," Thales remarked. "Don't you want to know more of Fódlan's historical secrets? Don't you want to know the part your precious professor played? I owe you that much considering that you've helped dispose of him for us."_

_Edelgard made no indication in her furious attack as she thrusted the tip of her sword towards Thales's head, only to be blocked by an invisible magical barrier. The barrier cracked from her strength, but Thales moved away from her to avoid her follow-up strikes._

"_Don't let him get to you, Your Majesty," Hubert warned as he prepped his dark spells._

"_I will not have his honor sullied by the words out of this vile man's mouth any longer," Edelgard fumed._

"_A doting uncle can see it all, sweet naïve niece," Thales taunted before his arrogant smirks darkened into vicious scowls. "The affection you would dare harbor for an empty vessel like him. The Fell Star. That damned Seiros's attempt to reincarnate the defiled beast back to our world."_

"_I told you to be silent!" Edelgard screamed, pursuing him with a sword that cried out for his blood. _

_She had no tolerance to any who would stain her professor's memory with such sophistry. And even if his claims were true that Professor Byleth was an attempt by Rhea to incarnate the goddess Sothis, that no longer mattered. _

_Byleth was Byleth. _

_Byleth had always been Byleth._

_Byleth, her teacher._

_Byleth, her wings._

_Her Byleth._

_This next swing was for him._

"_It's over, Thales!"_

* * *

The man she lost five years ago had given her so much. Life. Hope. Dreams. Her humanity. Yet one of things that had continued to haunt her on top of his absolute disappearance from the world was what she had done for him, or rather a lack of what she had done for him. For what she could give in return to him, her unyielding loyalty and affection, she believed she could never repay him for the life he gave for her and for her friends.

She would even willingly give her tears for him if it meant he would come back to her. But she was sure she was finally out of tears the first year without him since Fódlan's unification. It was the worst year of her life, and given what she suffered through as a child, it was certainly saying something.

She looked up to the sky, the sun slowly disappearing over the horizon. The woodcutter warned her not to stay out too late and even invited her to dinner with his wife. It was still a wonder to her how she made it this far, still alive as she left the Imperial throne as soon as those who slithered in the dark were eliminated for good. Left before two of the most brilliant scholars of Crestology she ever knew could find headway in their Crest research regarding Crest removal. One older dapper gentleman and a close friend that suffered from recurring bouts of laziness and narcolepsy.

Those brilliant minds didn't need her, she was sure of it. There was another young woman, a hard-working prodigy, in greater need of their talents, one whose life was greatly shortened because of her particular burden of bearing two Crests. That woman deserved to live a full happy life.

She, on the other hand, didn't.

She had no other ambitions left to live for now that peace was assured and that all would be recognized by the fruit of their own talents and merits. She did have a new dream for a future, but that required him to be at her side, now that she recognized that her own feelings did not remain unrequited with the proof being her treasured ring. She left the throne following the naming of her most worthy successor and found this quiet village to settle into with no one else, save for her ever loyal servant in shadows, knowing where she retired to.

She grabbed her left fist, her right thumb fondly rubbing upon the ring's gems before lifting her hands close to her beaten heart. To say it was aching now would be no different than any other day. In other words, she remained numb to the pain, and she didn't care. As long as all she worked for remained even after she passed on, that was all that mattered.

Yet she can't help the secret wish she held within her broken heart for a long time following her last day with him. And today was no different as she expressed that wish to herself.

As someone who lacked faith in the past due to her aversion to the religious teachings of Fódlan, even she surprised herself on how her expressing her wish was akin to a prayer.

But maybe for him, this was a great exception. Considering how he was frequently likened to the goddess due to the archbishop's meddling. Perhaps she was praying to him, for him.

"Despite all of this… can the sandglass somehow take back the time?" she muttered, staring into the sky's horizon. "One last time is all I ask… to be with the one… that I love."

She shivered and curled her legs to herself. She knew she would remain unanswered. What deity would answer her for the horrible crimes she had committed, starting a bloody war being one of the most heinous? Or even slaying a creature akin to divine origins? She accepted the possibility that she would be alone in the end, no matter how much the nightmare was true.

What she wasn't expecting at this moment was a frantic villager running about before spotting her.

"Hey! You! Come quick!" the villager gestured. "Someone was found floating down the river! We just pulled the poor fella out!" As if he could sense her question on why this should concern her, he continued on. "I don't know where he's from, but man, he was glowing like a light bulb. And his hair's so green! Almost reminds me of the former archbishop. Anyway, we gotta help!"

Fear sparked in her dampened heart as she soon found herself already on her feet. A fear that was called hope. It was not like she had nothing left to lose as she was sure she had even lost so much of her sanity that she was already insane.

Insane to the point that she returned to sanity.

Without further questions, she followed her fellow villager to the river, where a small crowd had gathered around the man they fished out of the water, as well as the heroic villager all wet from the rescue. The mayor among them, discussing what should be done with their latest visitor. The women murmured among each other while the children, though curious to check out the unconscious man, were held back by their mothers.

Warm life bloomed within her bosom as she easily recognized the man's form as he laid on his back. His black overcoat and armor. His familiar dagger hanging from the waist. And even his bright green hair. Yet that warmth conflicted with the fearful hope on how this seeming serendipitous reunion was too good to be true.

"This man is out cold, and his heart isn't beating," the hero panted, moving himself over his form. "I fear the worst if he isn't revived. It might be too late, but I'm going to try. Stand back."

"Move!"

She pushed the wet hero aside with a brief apologetic look, her heart in great turmoil once more as she placed herself on top of him. This was her last chance. This was her only chance. Otherwise, it would be good-bye forever. Even worse was that he might never know what he truly meant to her. She had to tell him. She needed to tell him. He needed to know.

Using a measured amount of her incredible might, she placed her hands on his chest cavity and pushed and pumped. She kept her composure. She refused to fail. She leaned closer to his face, opened his mouth, and shared the gift of life with her own breath.

A strange sensation, like a miniature burst, vibrated underneath his chest. She felt it and immediately pulled her hands away, fearing she applied too much strength. If the worst had indeed come to pass, at least she could take comfort that she would soon join him on the other side for the greatest crime she had just committed.

"He's waking up!" a child pointed out.

She observed his face as it made a slight pained expression before quietly exhaling into a peaceful look. She got off him, moving to his side while kneeling close, watching as the color of his hair changed to its previous dark-teal version. What did that mean?

"… Byleth?" she prompted tentatively.

His eyes slowly opened to the sound of his name. What a strange sleeping period he had as he now felt different. But the sight of familiar face, whose beautiful lilac eyes shimmered with unshed hopeful tears, had given him the strangest reassurance and warmest feeling he had ever felt in his entire life. Even stranger than the now rhythmic sensations originating from his chest as he could feel them throughout his body due to being on his back.

Regardless, he felt that he should say something. He was able to remember something from his father telling him that it was rude to keep a lady waiting.

A smile easily formed upon his lips.

"… Hello, El."

The woman felt whole for the first time in years as their connection had been reestablished upon eye contact. A path for her future had reopened from this point on. A path that would lead to many possibilities. She and he would be involved together from now on. No longer her the main character and him the side observer. They were equals. They were human. Life, like beauty, was fleeting. These characteristics were what made it all so poignant. Whatever life they pursue, they pursue together. A quiet life. An adventurous life. A loving family life. Many possibilities were accessible.

A path that she could now walk with, no longer alone. He has returned. He was hers alone, just she was his alone. Another tomorrow provided new opportunities. The solo tale of the woman once known as Edelgard von Hresvelg came to its conclusion, just as the day was coming to its end.

Now was the new story of El's life together with her dearest mentor, the former observer called Byleth.

This new story would be observed and blessed by a goddess forever bound to the man's soul, keeping quiet so that he could live the normal life of a human with a woman who treasured her humanity and her love above all else.

* * *

**To a new tomorrow.**


End file.
